None.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a business card dispenser that dispenses a single card using a sliding button which has a card counter and a means of indicating when the business card dispenser is empty.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified, disclosed and incorporated herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to business card dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,449 discloses a business card dispenser having a reciprocating ejector mechanism and a drawer containing a stack of business cards. An information dispenser and a business card dispenser are included in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,800 to Meyers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,058 to Parker, a side slide mechanism is disclosed to allow the contained business card to be displayed through the top of the dispenser and ejected a single card at a time.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a business card dispenser which dispenses a single card in a contained stack by way of a simple slide button, has a means for counting the cards dispensed by the user and also has a means of indicating when the business card dispenser is empty.